


Столик на двоих

by rmsmwia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmsmwia/pseuds/rmsmwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выполнено по заявке "Кирк/Спок слэш, основанный на cводящих с ума горячих фотографиях Закари Куинто в роли неопрятного Спока (<a href="http://img145.imageshack.us/img145/1176/snapshot014320091027183.jpg">фото</a> и <a href="http://a3.typepad.com/6a0115711f30a5970c0120a64d060b970c-500pi">фото</a>)".<br/>Бета: KYRWA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Столик на двоих

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Table for Two](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/128112) by kyliselle. 



— Доб’го пожаловать, месьё, — поприветствовал его официант с сильным французским акцентом. — Столик на одного?

Кирк сдержал вздох. 

— Да, — немного застенчиво подтвердил он. — Столик на одного.

***

Через час он всё ещё сидел один в уголке маленького кафе перед пустой тарелкой из-под завтрака и смотрел в окно. Сейчас снег падал сильнее, и пешеходы, закутанные в тяжелые пальто, торопились укрыться в крошечных домах старого Монреаля.

Кирк снова обратил внимание на свой столик. Свой крошечный столик. Свой крошечный столик на одного, потому что таким он и был. Один. Одинокий. Неважно, сколько людей он затаскивал к себе в постель: на следующее утро он снова оказывался один. И неважно, насколько сильно он мог бы хотеть одного особенного человека: этому просто не суждено было сбыться. Джим Кирк не предназначен для отношений, и события, которые произошли прямо перед увольнительной, были тому неоспоримым доказательством.

***

— НЕ ВПУСКАЙ Спока в комнату, Боунз! — умолял Кирк, услышав, как Спок приближается к двери переговорной, на ходу споря с охраной. — Я не могу разговаривать с ним в таком состоянии!

— Джим, он же твой первый помощник, и уж конечно…

— Что вы имеете ввиду под «капитан не желает вас сейчас видеть»? — донёсся из-за двери бесстрастный, но настойчивый голос Спока. — Вы ошибаетесь. Капитан никогда прежде не проявлял нежелания находиться в моем присутствии.

Кирк начал паниковать. 

— Боунз, останови его!

— Джим, что плохого в том, что Спок зайдет? Я знаю, что ты нечаянно выпил сыворотку правды, но это же просто _Спок_.

Голос вулканца снова стал слышен из-за двери:

— Ваше объяснение и неудовлетворительно, и нелогично. Вполне возможно, что вы страдаете от галлюцинаций. Я не могу позволить вам продолжать удерживать меня от встречи с капитаном. 

Раздался звук падающего на пол тела. Кирк вздрогнул: Спок использовал нервный захват на охраннике.

— Боунз, пожалуйста, я не могу…

Дверь со свистом открылась, и Спок шагнул в комнату.

— Капитан, я считаю, что энсин Сандерс в данный момент непригоден к службе. Он заявил, что вы не хотите меня видеть, потому что по ошибке приняли сыворотку правды. Нет никаких причин верить в это заявление, так как сыворотка правды встречается крайне редко, но даже если вы бы и приняли такую, почему бы вы стали отказываться от моего…

— Я влюблен в тебя. — Кирк зажал себе рот рукой, но было слишком поздно: слова уже вырвались.

Брови Спока взлетели вверх. МакКой беспомощно пробормотал _«Ох!»_

— Капитан? — осторожно сказал Спок. — Вы в…

Кирк перебил его; из-за руки слова звучали немного неясно, но абсолютно разборчиво для вулканского слуха. 

— Я, черт возьми, схожу по тебе с ума. Я хочу готовить тебе пломиковый суп и покупать шапочки, чтобы твои уши не замерзали, и знать, что у тебя есть самые лучшие компьютеры для твоих научных исследований. Я хочу просыпаться рядом с тобой каждое утро и каждую ночь засыпать в твоих руках. Я хочу слышать, как ты зовешь меня нелогичным каждый день до самого конца моей жизни. Я хочу заниматься жарким грязным межвидовым сексом с тобой и только с тобой; мне никто, кроме тебя, не нужен…

Кирк почувствовал укол гипоспрея, и поток признаний в секретной любви, вырванный из его души сывороткой правды, наконец-то прекратился в спасительной темноте.

Кирк проснулся в медотсеке.

— Боунз, — благодарно выдохнул он, — ты самый лучший друг на свете.

— Ну еще бы, — проворчал МакКой, склоняясь над ним. — А теперь руки в ноги и вперед навстречу приключениям. Спок пожелал видеть тебя, как только ты очнешься. 

— Спок?

О нет. Невозможно, ни за что, не в этой жизни. Как только МакКой отвернулся, Кирк выскочил из медотсека и со всех ног понёсся к транспортаторной. Он спустился на Землю под удивленными взглядами своей команды, даже не захватив чемодан. 

Его план? Прятаться от Спока всю увольнительную в таких холодных уголках Земли, куда любящий пустыню вулканец и носа не покажет.

***

Всё это произошло две недели назад, и эти две недели Кирк провел в восьми разных городах Канады, надеясь, что сильные снегопады и заморозки отпугнут Спока. Он забронировал себе комнату в Монреале, девятом городе, в паре кварталов от этого маленького кафе.

Кирк игрался со своей чашкой, практически белой, за исключением кофейного осадка на фарфоровых стенках. Официант заметил его ищущий взгляд и подошел к столу с кофейником.

Внезапно входная дверь распахнулась, и ледяной вихрь ворвался в кафе. Все глаза обратились к источнику внезапного неудобства. 

— Зак’гойте две’гь! — раздражённо воскликнул официант.

Но Кирк позабыл своё недовольство и подавился воздухом, бросив взгляд на вошедшего. Это был Спок. Таким капитан его раньше никогда не видел: волосы взъерошенные и отросшие из его обычной идеальной стрижки; щетина по всему лицу, как будто Спок не брился… ну, две недели. Глаза Кирка расширились, и каждая мышца в теле напряглась.

Всё это немедленно бы его возбудило, если бы бесстрастное лицо Спока не выражало каким-то неуловимым образом, но четко и ясно, его намерение расправиться с капитаном. Рука Кирка инстинктивно поднялась к горлу. 

— Вы. — Одно безэмоционально сказанное Споком слово было страшнее, чем вооруженный клингон. — За последние две недели я побывал в Ванкувере, Калгари, Эдмонтоне, Виннипеге, Торонто…

Весь ресторан пялился на сумасшедшего заросшего вулканца, перечисляющего канадские города со странным блеском в глазах.

— …в Оттаве, Галифаксе, Квебеке и теперь в Монреале в поисках вас.

Спок устремился прямиком к столику Кирка и откинул его в сторону без всяких усилий. Кирк удивлённо (и, ладно, немного напугано) пискнул, когда Спок вытащил его из кресла за воротник. В следующую секунду Кирк был прижат к стене, удерживаемый над полом вулканской силой.

— Никто не смеет, — с расстановкой проговорил Спок в своей обычной выдержанной манере, — признаваться вулканцам в любви…

— Прости меня, мне так жаль…

— …и после этого убегать и прятаться, как несмышлёный _ребенок_ , чтобы вулканцу пришлось гоняться за ним по минусовым температурам по девяти городам и шести провинциям, чтобы принять его предложение.

— Моё… Чего? 

Спок внезапно наклонился вперед, и Кирк оказался зажат между холодной твёрдой стеной и горячим твёрдым вулканским телом.

— Несмотря на ваше ужасное поведение, я принимаю предложение.

— Ты… Чего?

— Я принимаю ваше предложение моногамных отношений. Прямо сейчас я желаю осуществить ту часть, где вы покупаете шапочки, чтобы сохранить мои уши в тепле. 

Почти болезненное чувство надежды внезапно затопило Кирка.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что… 

— Как моему бойфренду, вам теперь придется исполнять мои пожелания, — мягко, и в то же время пугающе прошептал Спок, касаясь губами человеческого уха. — Я рассчитываю, что у вас есть комната неподалёку. Я рассчитываю, что мы сейчас туда и отправимся. Я рассчитываю, что вы установите термостат минимум на 30ти градусах Цельсия и не будете жаловаться на жару, так как как сами спустились сюда, зная, что здесь неприемлемо холодно для вулканца.

— Когда мы окажемся в отеле, — продолжил Спок, опаляя дыханием ухо и шею Кирка, и его щетина — о Господи, у Спока была щетина — невыносимо приятно царапала ему лицо, — я рассчитываю, что вы снимете с себя всю одежду и отправитесь в постель, где позволите мне совершить акт _жаркого грязного межвидового_ секса, которого я желаю именно с вами. 

Спок отодвинулся, встречаясь полным обещания взглядом с глазами Кирка.

— И с этого самого момента я рассчитываю, что вы будете вступать в данный акт со мной и только со мной. Всё ли вам понятно?

— Да, — быстро выдохнул Кирк, пытаясь поверить в свою удачу. И после этого, потому что Спок выглядел и соблазнительно, и пугающе в таком виде, он добавил «сэр». На всякий случай.

— Хорошо, — сказал Спок с блеском в глазах. Он прижался к губам Кирка в горячем, колючем от щетины поцелуе, который чувствовался как благоговение и желание, и принятие, и возвращение домой.

И Кирк, игнорируя удивлённый хаос из официантов и посетителей кафе вокруг них, запустил руки в отросшие черные волосы и ответил на поцелуй. Его сердце готово было вырваться из груди от счастья. _С этого момента, подумал он, нам понадобится столик на двоих_.


End file.
